


Кто ходит в гости по утрам

by medb



Series: Шиноби бывают разные [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто ходит в гости по утрам – поступает очень опрометчиво!</p><p>Было написано для <strong><em>джейми ли</em></strong>, на вызов: <em>«Генма, Хайяте и Анко. Анко решила заглянуть в гости... Возможно, ей стало скучно, возможно, она хотела что-то сказать... Ключевая фраза: "А что это вы тут делаете?"»</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто ходит в гости по утрам

**Author's Note:**

> Случайная зарисовка экспромтом, с которой начался весь цикл =)
> 
> Хронологически действие происходит спустя полгода после _«Немного о пользе скуки»_.

Утро не бывает добрым. Эту нехитрую истину Хайяте раз за разом постигал на собственном опыте, но все опрометчиво надеялся, что однажды ситуация исправится. Впрочем, пока эти надежды так и оставались не более, чем просто надеждами, закинутый на шкаф будильник хрипло и надрывно трезвонил на всю квартиру, а голова… Так, стоп. Будильник просто не мог звонить, потому что был сломан еще на прошлой неделе.  
Гекко с неописуемым трудом смог все-таки продрать глаза и даже сел на постели. Вот ведь проклятье, он вчера так устал после миссии, что завалился спать полностью одетым… В голове плавал мутный туман, и Хайяте еще только через минуту удалось сообразить, что этот мерзкий трезвон, разносившийся по квартире, издавал дверной звонок.  
С протяжным стоном Гекко сполз с кровати и поплелся в ванную. Неведомому гостю придется подождать еще какое-то время, если, конечно, ему дорога жизнь: с утра спец-джунин Гекко Хайяте бывал одинаково опасен и для чужих, и для своих – ровно до тех пор, пока ему не удавалось нормально умыться и выпить законную кружку горячего чая. В противном случае он сам себе напоминал недельной несвежести зомби, к тому же после сна всегда болели глаза и противно ныло горло, так, что невозможно было выдавить из себя ни звука.  
Умывшись и более-менее придя в себя, Хайяте дополз на кухню и поставил чайник на плиту, после чего задумчиво уставился за окно. Звонок продолжал отчаянно надрываться – кажется, неведомый гость просто прислонился к кнопке плечом. Гекко досадливо поморщился, покосился на чайник, который был еще весьма далек от закипания, и вздохнул. Налил себе из графина успевший настояться за ночь травяной отвар, устало потер глаза и все-таки двинулся наконец к входной двери.  
На пороге возвышался неприлично бодрый и радостный Ширануи Генма. С ухмылкой медленно оглядев Хайяте с головы до ног, он наконец изволил отпустить кнопку многострадального звонка.  
Сразу стало изумительно тихо.  
Генма перекинул сенбон в другой уголок рта и ухмыльнулся шире.  
\- Ну ты и мастер спать, - хмыкнул он. – Жаль, рядом никого не оказалось, с кем можно было бы поспорить на тему того, как скоро ты изволишь открыть дверь… И совсем необязательно убивать меня взглядом.  
\- Ширануи, - медленно констатировал Гекко таким тоном, каким обычно ставят диагноз неизлечимой болезни. – Чего тебе от меня понадобилось?  
\- Ну вот, даже не поздоровался, не пожелал старому другу доброго утра, - демонстративно вздохнул Генма, пытаясь протиснуться мимо него в квартиру.  
Хайяте не сдвинулся с места, задумчиво разглядывая сенбон Ширануи. Можно просто протянуть руку, выхватить стальную иглу и вогнать незваному гостю в глаз. Или в сонную артерию. Или в обе губы сразу, чтобы рта не мог раскрыть. Красные капли крови будут очень эффектно смотреться на белых стенах прихожей.  
С тихим вздохом отогнав подобные кровожадные мысли, Гекко скривил губы, бросив:  
\- Ты мне не старый друг и вообще не друг, ты мне личная жизнь, но, впрочем, в последнем я сейчас тоже сомневаюсь. Какого хрена тебе от меня вдруг понадобилось?  
Генма уставился на него с притворным изумлением, потом, видимо, что-то почувствовав, вынул изо рта сенбон и воткнул себе в воротник жилета.  
\- Какой ты сегодня неласковый… - горестно вздохнул Ширануи, не оставляя попыток проникнуть в квартиру. – Я что уже, не могу просто зайти тебя проведать?  
Катана осталась в спальне… Кое-что мысленно прикинув, Хайяте наконец отступил на шаг в сторону. Радостный Генма тут же юркнул в прихожую и двинулся сразу на кухню. Гекко еще какое-то время постоял на пороге, задумчиво созерцая герань в окне дома напротив, потом прикрыл дверь и тоже двинулся на кухню.  
Ширануи уже успел удобно устроиться на любимом стуле хозяина квартиры, нагло закинув ноги на обеденный стол – хорошо хоть, соблаговолил разуться. Чайник отчаянно шипел и плевался. Хайяте молча прошел к плите, выключил огонь, поднял с чайника крышку и меланхолично уставился на булькающую воду. Кипяток… Хорошая вещь. Жаль, Гекко в свое время совсем недолго провел в пыточном отделе под началом Ибики, слишком малому успел научиться…  
\- Эй, ну ты так и будешь мрачно молчать? – весело окликнул его Ширануи. – Ну не злись, я уже почти жалею, что разбудил тебя… Я скучал.  
Хайяте пристально посмотрел в светло-карие глаза, чуть лукавые и невозможно искренние, и пошел в спальню за катаной.  
Генме повезло – инстинкты шиноби не подвели: он успел вовремя вскочить на ноги и отпрыгнуть в угол. Разрубленный пополам стул обрушился на пол. Жаль.  
Гекко принял боевую стойку и перевел взгляд на Ширануи. Ему никогда раньше не доводилось видеть у вечно невозмутимого Генмы _такого_ охреневшего выражения лица… пожалуй, это даже стоило гибели любимого стула.  
\- Г-гекко, ты чего?!! – с трудом выдавил Ширануи.  
Хайяте молча бросился в атаку, одновременно следя, чтобы Генма не мог проскочить мимо него к двери.  
На пол полетела рассеченная ваза. Осколки весело захрустели под ногами.  
Гекко как раз примерялся, с какой стороны лучше рубануть загнанного в угол Ширануи, как от окна вдруг раздался веселый женский голос:  
\- Мальчики, а что это вы тут делаете?  
Хайяте медленно повернул голову, краем глаза продолжая следить за застывшим Генмой.  
На подоконнике сидела Митараши Анко, сжимавшая в руке сразу пять палочек с данго, и с веселым интересом разглядывала получившуюся скульптурную композицию под кодовым названием «Дездемона убивает своего мужа».  
Гекко наконец опустил занесенную катану и вежливо кивнул гостье, спокойно ответив:  
\- Играем в прятки-догонялки, Анко-сан. И Генма-семпай сейчас так спрячется, что я не найду его ближайшую неделю как минимум, правда?  
Ширануи скрипнул зубами, одарил потемневшим взглядом сначала Митараши, потом Гекко, развернулся и как-то очень быстро покинул кухню. Через секунду свирепо хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Веселые у вас развлечения, - прокомментировала Анко, устраиваясь на подоконнике поудобней и стремительно изничтожая данго.  
\- Вы что-то хотели? – сдержанно уточнил Хайяте, за неимением под рукой ножен кладя обнаженную катану на стол.  
\- Да, у меня закончился красный перец, а сегодня заглянет на обед Ибики, так что я хотела ему кое-что приготовить, - Митараши широко ухмыльнулась и, метко метнув палочку от данго, пришпилила к стене таракана.  
Гекко устало вздохнул, достал с верхней полки целую коробку пряностей и заодно толстую поваренную книгу, молча вручил все это гостье.  
\- О, спасибо, Хайяте, ты просто прелесть! – Анко послала ему воздушный поцелуй и, встав на подоконнике, запрыгнула на соседнюю крышу, на прощанье одарив радушного хозяина хитрым взглядом.  
Гекко снова вздохнул, запер окно и, в обнимку с верной катаной вернувшись в спальню, завалился на кровать.  
Ему необходимо было нормально выспаться.

* * *

Когда он снова проснулся, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Приняв освежающий душ, Хайяте с аппетитом пообедал вчерашним рисом с овощами, мимоходом подивившись сломанному стулу, и решил немного прогуляться.  
На улицах было тихо и спокойно, в небе неспешно плыли облака, никто не дергал и не беспокоил. Гекко заглянул в аптеку, купил сушеных трав и решил пройтись до центра в надежде встретить кого-нибудь из знакомых, как вдруг увидел на углу улицы Ширануи. Тот стоял в тени старого клена и с мрачным видом гипнотизировал стену дома напротив. Донельзя удивленный таким нетипичным для Генмы поведением, Хайяте бесшумно подошел сзади и негромко поздоровался:  
\- Привет.  
Реакция Ширануи была, мягко говоря, изумляющей: он в буквальном смысле подпрыгнул, развернулся в воздухе, уставился на Гекко очень странным взглядом, витиевато выругался и попытался ретироваться. Хайяте едва успел ухватить его за руку, с подозрением выдав:  
\- Что с тобой?  
Генма резко обернулся, сверкнув глазами:  
\- И ты еще спрашиваешь?! …Так, стоп, - он замер, пристально разглядывая Гекко, потом с недоверием уточнил. – Ты что, правда не помнишь?..  
Хайяте удивленно моргнул, после выпустил руку Ширануи и задумчиво протянул:  
\- А, так значит, мне это не приснилось? – окинул заскрипевшего зубами Генму оценивающим взглядом… и захохотал, согнувшись пополам и ухватившись за плечо любовника в попытках удержать равновесие.  
Быстрый взгляд на лицо офигевшего Ширануи только усилил приступ хохота.  
Наконец все же отсмеявшись, Гекко с трудом выпрямился и покачал головой, со слабой улыбкой глядя прямо в глаза Ширануи:  
\- Генма, Генма, я ведь предупреждал тебя, что по утрам бываю неадекватен, тем более если меня разбудить всего через час после того, как я засну.  
На лице Ширануи было явственно написано недоверие. Помолчав почти минуту, он сделал в сторону Хайяте осторожный шаг и с подозрением уточнил:  
\- То есть, если я тебя сейчас попытаюсь обнять, ты мне не отрубишь руки?  
\- Проверь, - Гекко почувствовал, что губы сами собой разъезжаются в довольной улыбке.  
Ширануи одарил его еще одним недоверчивым взглядом, заметил отсутствие катаны, чуть расслабился и наконец усмехнулся в ответ:  
\- Ну ладно, рискну, - после чего бесцеремонно сграбастал в охапку, потянув одной рукой за волосы и заставив откинуть голову назад.  
Хайяте с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй и даже позволил Генме полностью захватить инициативу, но когда к нему под водолазку бесцеремонно полезли холодные пальцы, он, не прерывая поцелуя, вытащил из воротника любовника сенбон и приставил ему к горлу, чуть надавив. Ширануи тоскливо вздохнул и отстранился, пристально и очень серьезно глядя на Гекко, потом негромко произнес:  
\- Может, все-таки объяснишь, за что именно так взъелся на меня с утра?  
Хайяте чуть приподнял одну бровь. И у этого самодовольного засранца еще хватало наглости спрашивать?  
Гекко вздохнул и медленно проговорил, выделяя каждое слово:  
\- Ширануи. Позволь я объясню тебе в последний раз: я не твоя собственность. И мне уже до чертиков осточертела твоя глупая ревность. Посмеешь еще хоть раз ляпнуть что-то подобное Котетсу или Изумо – и никакое появление Анко тебя не спасет.  
Он любил Ширануи Генму, действительно любил, чего уж там, иначе просто не смог бы больше года выносить его идиотские выходки. Но последнее время у означенного Генмы ни с того ни с сего началось откровенное обострение собственнических замашек, он таскался за Хайяте повсюду и очень неласково смотрел на всякого, кто пытался с Гекко заговорить. А пару дней назад, до того, как Хайяте отправился на миссию, совсем оборзевший Генма беспричинно наехал на Котетсу и Изумо, пригрозив им переломать пальцы, если те еще хоть раз попытаются дружески приобнять за плечи его любовника. В тот момент у Гекко не было времени разбираться, но он никогда ничего не забывал.  
Хайяте наконец убрал сенбон от шеи Генмы, снова воткнул его в воротник и поцеловал своего бестолкового благоверного в уголок губ, предлагая мир. Ширануи шумно вздохнул, обнял Гекко покрепче и задумчиво изрек:  
\- Я многого о тебе не знаю, да?  
\- Вообще ни хрена не знаешь, - невозмутимо согласился Хайяте.

* * *

Они только-только успели ввалиться в прихожую Хайяте, как с кухни донесся бодрый женский голос:  
\- Эй, Гекко, ты дома?  
Генма мрачно зарычал, а Хайяте закатил глаза, громко ответил:  
\- Можете положить книгу и специи на стол, Анко-сан! – и, встащив Ширануи за собой в спальню, решительно захлопнул дверь.  
Иметь в качестве соседа Митараши Анко – не самое приятное, что может случиться с вами в этом мире.  
Судя по тому, с каким остервенением Генма воевал с застежками жилета Хайяте, он не врал с утра, когда заявил, что соскучился.  
\- Напомни мне потом, - пропыхтел Ширануи, стягивая с Гекко водолазку, - отыскать того шутника, - поцелуй в шею, - который первым посоветовал мне, - быстрый укус, - начать с тобой отношения, - ремень брюк улетел куда-то в угол, - заявив, что ты – тихий и скромный домашний мальчик, - кровать прогнулась под двойной тяжестью, а Генма завис над любовником, опираясь на локти, и очень серьезно сообщил. - Поймаю – шею сверну.  
Хайяте негромко рассмеялся, едва не сорвавшись на кашель, и хрипло шепнул в ответ:  
\- Всенепременно.  
…Все же хорошо, что он сломал будильник еще на прошлой неделе.

 

_12 июня 2008_


End file.
